


Alternative Soulmarks

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [7]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cameos, Disney, Dreamworks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: CANON to Soulmark





	1. Soulmark 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANON to Soulmark

**Jack**

"Hey, Jack!" A guy called out to him. His name was Eugene Fitzherbert, but he demanded to be called Flynn Rider. "The Arendelle sisters are having a 'School's back' party this weekend, before things get stressful. This is your chance to finally make a move!"

The white-haired teen sighed, rolling his eyes. "Dude, one time. One time, I said Elsa was pretty, I never said I wanted to date her, come on." He said. "Actually, you're the only one who wants me to date her."

"C'mon man, who the hell wouldn't want to date her? And I'm just looking out for you." Flynn patted his back, "you say she's pretty, she says she'd go for you if she had to choose a guy!"

Jack raised a brow, "Yes, because I'd love to be her last resort on heterosexuality." He deadpanned. "Dude, just... Lay off, okay? It'll happen if it's meant to be."

"Or if she's your Soulmark, you mean." Flynn snorted, "Dude, that shit is overrated."

"Rider!"

"Crap, not the Stabbington brothers." Flynn cursed, "gotta run!"

Jack shook his head as his friend ran off. He continued his way to his locker. He knew Soulmarks happen early as now if you're lucky. And he needed that luck. Sure, he didn't really draw the shortend of the stick when it came to school life. He had parents as school employees, but he loved them too much to care about the bullying that came with it occasionally. Not that he got much of it, either. He was popular, or so they say, for his good looks and charismatic personality. But he could count on his fingers the number of people who got to know him and liked him for him, and just not networking with him for the sake of befriending a handsome, popular guy.

Jury's still out with Flynn, though.

That's why Jack wanted a Soulmark, a Soulmate. He had wanted it ever since North adopted him, when he and Thiana told him about theirs. But now, after dealing with plastic people and subterfuge in the course of his Middle School years, the desire only got stronger: he wanted someone to see him.

He felt invisible, only recognized for parts of him. A handsome face, a professor and school nurse's adopted kid. Or the school's paper head photographer who also had an awesome singing voice. All he wanted was to be simply seen as Jackson Overland-Frost Clausen... Or just Jack, cause that's a mouthful plus a brainful to remember.

Someone to see the real him, and still like him. 

Finally, Jack reached his locker. He pressed his backpack between it and started to work his way through opening it as the morning hallway traffic started flowing.

"Ah! Fuck it!"

The white-haired teen jolted as some collided into him, and his locker door, and almost slammed his fingers in the process. As it was, only one finger got partially slammed in, the tip already throbbing. Jack growled, wincing at pain. But he sees the offender starting to fall, and he was raised right, so he reached out to save him from a fall.

"Fuck, sorry!" Jack reached out a hand to grab the brunette's arm. Then he started to hiss. "But seriously though, why don't you watch wher—" He trailed off as he felt a scribbling sensation on his arm, and sees the brunette's previous outcry on it. "oh."

"What?" The other guy — his soulmarker — frowned, currently rubbing at his face. "What's u—" then he noticed Jack staring at both their exposed arms, and words were starting to scribble down.

Chagrined, Jack smiled weakly at the brunette. "Er, heh, uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "can I buy you lunch? To apologize for the... Locker thing. And the... The crude mark."

"Well," The guy started, embarrassed himself. "Maybe... My treat? I mean, at least yours has an apology. Mine is.... Well..."

The white haired boy chuckled, "Heh, yeah. Well, maybe later, right?" Then, his blushed darkened. "I mean, uh, if you're into that. If you're not asexual, or..." He pinched his eyes shut, too embarrassed now. All he could do was think about how hot the guy was. "sorry, kinda waited for this most my life, so..."

"It's okay," The brunette chuckled, taking Jack's hand, confidently now. "Me, too."

The white-haired teen grinned, starting to relax now, too. "Awesome," he said. "I'm Jack."

"Hiccup," The brunette grinned back, "so... save you a table for free period?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I suck at angst?


	2. Soulmark 2 of 2

**Dimitri**

_Why do I put up with these shits again?_

Dimitri sighed at his lack of better companions. It's not like he had a lot of choices; he had a compulsive tendency to make crude remarks and it usually put people off, these guys at least put up with it. Not that he can't keep his mind out of the gutter, although it did seem like that a lot. He didn't care about what others think of him usually, so that made him speak his mind a lot, helped in weeding out people he didn't want to interact with, especially those who initially express interest because his looks and the novelty of being a foreigner. Another reason being neglected a lot as a child by his parents, and having no one to listening to him growing up.

Not that he resented them for it, at least, not anymore. They did have him late into their marriage, and to be honest, it hadn't been planned. His parents' funds were enough to get them through retirement years. But things changed when they had Dimitri. Much as they loved him, they had to work extra hard and with extra hours just to make ends meet. It's only thanks to his godfather, Vlad, that Dimitri was able to go to school. He didn't see college in his future, pretty much planned to help his parents run the farm back in Russia when it comes down to it. Unless something changes, he was contented with that plan.

But back to why he was once again questioning his choice of company.

Scroop knocked a Rubik's cube off a kid's hand who was minding his own business, and his goons simply laughed, him not included because he refused to think he lacked brain cells like the rest of his followers. He let them walk ahead, intending to apologize to the guy for courtesy's sake, but instead he stopped short as the guy had been bent over to pick up the cube and the first thing he could think of was 'Sexy ass', which he realized immediately he had said so out loud.

Embarrassed out of his mind, Dimitri was quick to follow Scroop before the guy could have a good look at his face. He wasn't embarrassed that he had said something crude aloud since, as mentioned, he was used to doing that. But it didn't necessarily follow that he thought it was good if someone he barely knew heard it.

_God, and he had a cute face too. _Dimitri groaned internally, _why couldn't _that _have slipped out instead?_

He sighed, and decided to shake it off. It wasn't like he was going to see him often, anyway.

**───────**

"So, it's you!"

Dimitri bit his lip. He didn't think he'd be seeing the guy with the nice ass again so soon. But now, the cutie was storming towards him and for the first time in his life, he felt nervous about a confrontation by someone offended by his compulsive need to make, well, needless remarks. 

"YOU'RE THE DAMN MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORSE SOULMARK EVER!" 

Dimitri widened his eyes here, 'Soulmark?'

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS, 'Sexy Ass' PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!"

Dimitri blinked, staring at the adorable brunette, and feeling a tingling sense tickle his arm. He narrowed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips, "God, good thing you're cute," he grinned, not missing the chance to let that out this time. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing every single word the guy had gotten out in a single breath, "I believe having that fucking essay marked down in caps lock is enough to make up for that? Technically, yours is a compliment."

"I—" The spitfire started, still glaring at the guy, but finding he couldn't as he suddenly felt calm. He blinked in confusion, and was just realizing how handsome Dimitri was. He blushed, "er, sorry?"

Dimitri laughed, taking the boy in his arms, much to Scroop's frustration, "Yeah, me too." He said. "Buy you something new for lunch?"

"Sure..." The guy mumbled, and in an attempt to regain control of the situation, Dimitri thinks, he added, "plus a dessert."

Dimitri almost said something unnecessary once more, but for once, he didn't give into it, "Anything you want, pup." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so suck at angst, hoping writing more of this will help me improve there though.


End file.
